


Bedtime

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [22]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Rosie isn't happy with her bedtime
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Bedtime

Rosemary sat on the couch, arms crossed, leaned back, staring back at her parents who were standing in front of her. She was usually a good kid. She did good in school. She was nice to her siblings. She did chores. She even tried to help in the kitchen when her dad was cooking. But apparently that doesn't give her a valid reason to act up one time.

It's not like she was sneaking out of the house to see her boyfriend like her older sister Mia. She wasn't time traveling despite her parents wishes like her other older sister Miriam. She wasn't moving states like Ada or Eliza. She didn't sneak to another universe every other night to see her boyfriend like Wes, and she wasn't caught making out with the evil witch's daughter like Owen. William was a good kid, he's never done a wrong thing in his life. He punched a kid in school, but Rosie can't bring that up because it wasn't in her lifetime so it's irrelevant.

"Go to bed." Felicity told her.

"No." Rosie shook her head.

"Rose, go to bed." Oliver repeated.

"No." She shook her head more violently.

"Honey, it's already an hour past your bedtime." Oliver told her.

"I'm mature enough to stay awake until 12." She said, swinging her leg forward, and bringing it back aggressively. She wasn't exactly tall enough to lean all the way back on the couch and still touch the ground. That wasn't the point. Miriam was short and she gets to stay up late.

"Yeah, but your sleep schedule would be ruined." Felicity said.

"I don't care."

"Sweetie, we have to get to the Bunker, you have to go to bed. William has to prepare for a meeting tomorrow, he can't put you to bed."

"I can put myself to bed when I'm ready."

"Can you be ready now?" Oliver asked as nicely as possible. He's had plenty of practice with the bedtime routine, but Rosie was something else.

Rosie looked to the corner of the room, then back at her parents. "No."

"Rosemary Blair Queen, you are going to bed. End of story." Oliver pointed to the staircase.

Rosie sat up a little bit. "You're not my dad."

"Rosemary." Felicity warned.

"You're not my mom."

At this moment, William walked through the front door. "You're still up?" He asked, walking to the group in the living room.

Everyone stayed in their same positions, not paying him any mind.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to read the room.

"They're not my parents and can't tell me when to go to bed." Rosie stood up and walked to the staircase. "I'm going to room because I _want_ to. But I'm not going to _bed_."

William watched her run up the stairs, then looked to his parents. "What got into her?"

Felicity sighed, giving William and shrug. "Good luck tonight." She put a hand on Oliver's shoulder to direct him towards the door.

"Yeah, okay." William nodded slowly, looking back towards the staircase.

Suddenly his meeting tomorrow is the least of his worries.


End file.
